diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brainwasher5/The Twink.
Twinking: using particularly useful, low-level items. Collecting thoughts below. The best twinks are generally set items, low level uniques, and a very select group of rare and magical affixes. I'll be evaluating each in context of early game. Certain traits become much more valuable in contrast to their late-game counterparts, with FRW and damage becoming more important while survivability is optional due to the low level of danger in the early game. *Angelic Raiment: The weapon is godawful. Thankfully the full set's bonuses aren't mind-blowing, and the ring and amulet are superb for their level if put together with the (average) armor. Overall, a 4/5. *Arcanna's Tricks: Eh. The amulet's extreme rarity and the mediocrity of the staff set this back. If you manage to get both they're passable for a sorc, though Leaf Rune Word is way better and much easier to get. 2/5. *Arctic Gear: The gloves and belts together have ok MF. But Christ that bow is terrible. 1/5. *Berserker's Arsenal: Skip. The +1 skill to barb is not worth the reduced movement speed. 1/5. *Cathan' Traps: Skip. Too many items, and they nearly uniformly suck. Partial Cathan (helm and armor) is a good equip for hirelings thanks to the added damage, though. 2/5. *Civerb's Vestments: Skip. 1/5. *Clegaw's Braces: The 35% crushing blow is useful for taking out bosses. Vs. mobs however, the knockback ruins all potential. 2/5. *Death's Disguise: Holy god that weapon is amazing, enough to comfortably carry you to nightmare. The gloves aren't too shabby either, with a superb +30% IAS. You can skip that 2 slot belt; the full set bonuses are meh. 5/5. *Hsarus' Defense: Meh. 20% FRW on boots is ok, I guess, but not exactly a revelation. 1/5. *Infernal Tools: Skip! 1/5. *Iratha's Finery: The FRW with a full set is unusual and helpful; compounded with a free boot slot and this is about as fast as you can get. The gloves have IAS. The rest of the set is ok. 3/5. *Isenhart's Armory: Marred by weak damage, but FRW is nice. 2/5. *Milabrega's Regalia: Weak damage. +3 pally skills, but your Paladin can do better. 2/5. *Sigon's Complete Steel: Amazing. Absolutely amazing. 4 slot belt, FRW, IAS, +skills, a hefty buff to damage, available at level 6 (though the high str requirement makes ~10 more feasible). Best of all, the weapon slot is left free. My only complaint is that the FRW doesn't fully offset the added weight of the armor and shield. Consider equipping just belt, helm and gloves with a 30-40 FRW boot set. 5/5. *Tancred's Battlegear: The boots and amulet give good FRW and MF respectively. Skip the rest. 3/5. *Vidala's Rig: Similar to Tancred, but worse MF. 2/5. *Cow King's Leathers: Cow King's Leathers have GREAT boots. The rest of the set is ok...there's some tasty +100% MF with the full set, though. Still, not exactly what a twinker is looking for. You're not going to be tripping over Stormshields and Thunderstrokes in Act I normal. *Sander's Folly: Good FRW and IAS for low levels. Death's gloves and sword--particularly if sword is socketed with a Hel rune--provide very good IAS and also one of the best swords in the early game, easily enough to carry all the way to nightmare. Angelic double ring and amulet, or ring+amulet+armor, give great bonuses. Uniques: Easily the most important twink for practically any character here is Khalim's Will (Item), easily obtainable on another char, with no requirements, massive IAS, leech, and big damage. Khalim's can carry someone through act 2 no problem. Bane Ash is great for sorcs. The Leaf Rune Word is great for sorcs all the way to hell, no reason to use anything else. The Eye of Etlich (Diablo II). Lenymo is a surprisingly useful belt. Category:Blog posts